Sky Tates life as Red Ranger
by IamAria
Summary: The title says almost everything. But what it doesn't tell you is that Sky had a gf a few years ago but she ran away/was kidnapped and he has no idea what happened to her until she shows up very unexpectedly, robbing a bank. How will Sky handle this?
1. Pizza Planet

Sky was so happy about FINALLY being the red power ranger but he couldn't stay happy for long and he couldn't figure out why. Sydney, Jack, Bridge, Z, and Sky decided to celebrate Sky being promoted to Red ranger by going out and eating pizza. They decided to go to "Pizza Planet." When Sky saw the restraunt he realized why he wasn't happy anymore.

Sky flashed back 3 years ago. Him and Katie were eating at "Pizza Planet" after they had finished training at SPD for the day. They had been going out for 2 years now and though Katie was 16 and Sky was 18 they were partners at SPD.

"Why do we always come here? You know the music they play here is horrid!" Katie said.

"Because the food is great and nobody tries to flirt with you," Sky said.

It was true, "Pizza Planet" was the only place where human and alien boys didn't flirt with Katie. She was short and skinny with black shoulder length wavy hair. She had a tan but no one could tell because her black hair made her seem pale and her eyes were sky blue. She was the sweetest girl Sky knew. Everyone tried not to get on her badside, though, because wen she is mad she is not fun to be around.

"That's not true, you do," Katie said then winked. Sky couldn't help but smile.

While they were leaving, Katie got a phone call from her dad saying that she needed to come home. Sky didn't want Katie to walk home by herself so he took her home. She kissed him bye when they arrived. That was the last time he saw her but not the last time they had talked.

A few hours later, Katie had called in tears. She said that her dad was getting remarried after only a year of her mothers passing and that the lady he was marrying had two sons about her age. And she's worried that this new person and the two sons will be just like her dad, abusive. She had kept this from him until now. He was shocked and tried to comfort her but wasn't sure how through the phone so he told her to come to the SPD headquarters. She never arrived.

"Sky? Sky?" Jack was saying bringing Sky back to the present.

"Yeah," Sky replied.

"Is everything alright? You seem to be in another planet."

"Just remembering the last time I was here."

"Want to talk about?"

"I went here with this girl I used to date."

"So? Did she break up with you or something?"

"Oh. Leave him alone Jack," Sydney said.

"Why?"

"No it's okay. I can't keep it bottled up anymore. " He told them everything that happened that night.

"Woah! You haven't seen her since?" Z asked.

"No, I can still remember her voice, though. Sometimes I think I even hear her voice when I'm alone."


	2. Katie

It had been a few days after Sky had told the team about Katie. Sky was happy that he had told them and even showed them a picture of the him and Katie together. They all thought she was pretty. Sydney even seemed a bit jealous.

While Sky was reminiscing he was called to catch someone who just robbed a bank. When he got to the bank, the rest of his team was there and they were fighting a girl with black hair and an alien that looked like a cross between a werewolf and a vampire. When the girl saw Sky fighting the alien, she surrendered. The alien was still fighting but when it saw that the girl surrendered it disappeared.

"SPD! You are under arrest for robbing a bank and fighting with SPD rangers," Z announced proudly.

"WAIT!" the girl said, "Please, I had no choice. He was going to kill me if I didn't. I told him not to rob this area. I told him that SPD was here."

"And how did you know about SPD?" Sky asked.

"Because I was a member of SPD a few years ago," the girl replied.

" Even if you were; you wouldn't mind answering a few questions about this and why, when we get to headquarters."

"I don't. But I do have a question for you. Can you please power down? I want to know if I know any of you."

Sky was reluctant but she seemed desperate and like it would kill her if they didn't. Sky decided to give her what she wanted and powered down. The others followed his lead. The girl gasped. What? Did she think we were ugly or something? The girl started crying. Sydney and Z pulled her up to bring her to headquarters while also trying to comfort her.

When they got to headquarters they put the girl in a holding cell. She was still crying. It was getting annoying.

"Stop crying!" Sky snapped at her.

"I haven't cried in two and a half years. I have a right to cry!" She said in between sobs.

"I think I can handle this one. She just needs someone like me to crack her," Sky said to his team. As soon as they left he looked at the girl. She had finally stopped crying. Her face was all red and blotchy.

"Why-" Sky started to say but was interrupted by the girl saying, "I was kidnapped three years ago by Vampwere, that's the alien you saw. He was hired by my dad to keep me away from SPD. My dad thought I was spending too much time there. My dad wanted me home so when he was having a bad day at work he could take out his anger on me. My dad also was about to get remarried and I knew the lady and I didn't like her at all."

She had stopped to take a breath. This was starting to sound too familiar and Sky didn't want to take a trip to memory lane. But he needed to know if this was Katie and what happened that night, etc.

"Who are you?" Sky asked.

"Katie Block. Sky, I've missed you so much, I've tried to escape but Vampwere always caught me," she said.

Sky opened the cell and got to her in two strides. He sat down on the bench she was on and hugged her and didn't want to let her go. He finally had Katie back! Even if she doesn't want him anymore, she's back!

"Can't...Breath..." Katie said breathlessly.

He let go. He did pick her up and put her on his lap, though. They sat in silence for awhile. She had her head on his shoulder and he had his head on the top of her head. He had is arms around her waist. He could tell she hadn't this kind of affection since the last time he had seen her.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there. Bridge and Z came to check on him. When they saw Katie in Sky's lap they were a bit worried.

"Is everything alright?" Z asked.

"Everything is great!' Sky said. He nudged Katie. He wanted her to meet his squad and friends.

"What?" she asked.

"I want you to meet my friends." he said.

Katie got off Sky's lap and watched him get up. He took her hand. Katie couldn't even remember the last time she had held someone's hand.

"Z, Bridge, this is Katie. Katie, this is Z, and Bridge." Sky said, pointing to a girl with brown hair and a boy that sort of looked like Sky.

"Hi," the three of them said in unison. Katie giggled. She was always nervous meeting new people.


	3. Beach

Katie had only been at SPD a day and she was hanging with Z and Syd in their room when Syd accidently touched Katie's wrist and she screamed and ran out of the room. Z found her later in the girl's bathroom. Katie was crying and had a knife in her hand and her leg was bleeding so Z cleaned up the blood and bandaged her leg. Z later found Sky and told him what had happened; she also told him that Katie was at the beach, alone.

Katie had fled to the beach after Z cleaned up her cut. Z had asked her so many questions she thought her head would explode! I hope she doesn't tell Sky, Katie thought. Katie had been so scared when Syd had touched her were her dad had squeezed her wrist so hard that it had been a year and it still hurt when putting the slightest pressure on it. Katie knew Syd would never hurt her but her memories of the past three years told her that no one can be trusted, not even Sky.

Sky found Katie sitting by the water. Sky touched her shoulder and she screamed and grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

"Sky, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else!" Katie said

"Who'd you think I was?" Sky asked.

"No one," she responded.

"Z told me what happened. Why did you cut your leg? Why did you scream when Syd touched you?"

"It's none of your business," Katie said simply.

"You can trust me, I won't tell anyone."

Katie was silent for a while. Sky hoped she was thinking of telling him.

"Fine, my dad had squeezed my wrist so hard that even the slightest pressure hurts that wrist."

Katie avoided the first question. She had changed the subject every time he tried to ask her that question again. They talked about the weather, how Sky had become the red ranger, and what bands Sky likes now, Katie hadn't listened to music in three years so she didn't know who was in and who no one had heard about in a while.

"I can't believe you haven't heard music in so long! That was such a big part of your life. You couldn't in live a day without listening to music," Sky said, shocked she had lived this long without music.

"I know! I think I even forgot how to sing," Katie said sadly.

Katie used to sing all the time. She had the most amazing voice Sky had ever heard! Sky was very disheartened to hear this.

"Try, please!" he pleaded with her until she would.

She sang a few notes of her favorite song from a few years ago. Her voice sounded different. It wasn't happy as Sky remembered, it sounded so sad that he almost started to cry.

"Was I that bad?" Katie asked.

Sky couldn't talk, but he shook his head. Sky could always tell if Katie was happy or sad by the way she sang. She used to be happy all the time but now, he knew, she was sad even though she always had a smile on her face. He wished that Katie would tell him why she was faking being happy. He had to break down the walls she put up. Now all Sky was worried about was how many walls she had put up.


	4. Katie's Dark Secret

Every time someone mentioned the times when Katie wasn't around, she gets upset and leaves the room. She ran into the bathroom and took the knife out of her pocket. Katie checked to see if anyone was in the bathroom, when she saw it was all clear she started to think of things that were painful. Things like, hating herself for not being there for Sky! She cut her leg at that thought. Why did Sky keep trying to get her to spill all her dark secrets? Once again, she cut herself. This was so hard! If only Sky knew the real reason she came back to SPD! He'd know that she was only there to get a hold of the power rangers' zords. She had a shrinking laser. All she had to do was find out where the zords are and shrink them and put them in her pocket. It should be a simple plan, right? It would be if Sky wasn't the red ranger! Again, she cut herself. She had known that he was probably going to be the red ranger, when she first arrived to "rob" the bank but she had hoped that it wasn't true. She knew from the beginning that this plan was going to be hard if Sky was involved. She still had feelings for him, but she couldn't and wouldn't let that stop her from fulfilling her duty. Again, she cut herself. Ha! She had not really planned on robbing that bank; it was just so she could get inside SPD headquarters. She heard someone come into the bathroom. She put the knife but into her pocket and waited till the person left the bathroom. She figured it was time to get back to pretending again. How tiresome this is getting, she thought. I can only take so much more of this before I explode! If Sky gets her alone one more time….No! She couldn't think of hurting Sky. Not like that at least. Taking the zords and breaking Sky's trust is one thing. Breaking his heart is another.

She was walking in the into the rangers hangout room when Sky was leaving the room.

"Katie, I was just about to go out and look for you!" Sky exclaimed.

"Well, I'm here," she said carelessly.

They went into the hangout room together. She went straight for the couch. She just wanted to try to be normal for once. Just as she sat down her back pocket vibrated. "Whoa!" she exclaimed in surprise. She pulled out her cell phone. It was her dad. She told them she had to take it. She left the room and found somewhere private.

"Hi, dad," she said into her cell phone.

"Hi sweetie, I want you to guess what I'm supposed to be holding in my hands right now…" her dad replied.

"I know, I know. It's taking a bit longer than I thought it would."

"Is it that boy you used to hang out with? If so, I want you home right now! You are not ruining this for us because of some boy!"

"Please just give me a little bit more time. I promise I'll get them for you!"

"You have a week," he said then hung up.


	5. Jealous?

Katie was running faster than she had ever done. She had gotten what she had come to SPD for while everyone was asleep. That was easier than she thought it would be! Next thing she knew she was out of SPD headquarters and her dad was waiting for her in a black car.

"Good job, sweetie!" Katie's dad said after she gave him the mini zords.

"Thanks," Katie said beaming.

"Katie, Katie! Get up!" someone was saying while shaking her.

She opened her eyes to see Z trying to wake her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Katie screamed.

How could that all be a dream She thought she had finally gotten her dad's approval of her. Thought she had done something right in his eyes and to find that it was all a dream... UGH!

"What's wrong!" Z asked sounding worried.

"Ugh! Nothing," Katie replied.

Katie was grumpy the whole afternoon. Not even Sky could figure out why she was so grumpy and snapped at anyone who tried to talk to her. Every time she walked out of the room she knew that Sky and his squad was talking about her. she decided that she'd get what she came for...TONIGHT! I'll do whatever it takes, Katie thought. She had gone to her room to be alone but came out a few minutes later. The first thing she saw was Sydney and Z talking to someone. Sydney moved just a little bit and she saw that they were talking to Sky. She got very jealous and, not really realizing what she was doing, stormed over and stood right behind the girls and cleared her throat. All three of them looked surprised. The girls looked at Sky then to Katie and muttering a "see you later," left.

"What's your problem today?" Sky asked.

"Z woke me up during the best dream I've ever had. I have!" Katie replied.

"That doesn't give you a reason to snap at everyone for trying to talk to you."

Katie looked into Sky's eyes and saw that she had said something earlier that hurt him deeply. She had no idea what she had said or done but she knew she'd have to hurt him more in just a few hours. Then something occurred to her. How much will she have to hurt Sky to accomplish what she needs to do? Seeing him hurting like this right now is hard but she won't be able to face Sky at all after tonight. Just thinking that made her start to cry.

"aw, come here sweetie!" Sky said.

He was already sitting down and he was inviting her to sit on his lap. This made her start to cry even harder, but she sat on his lap. She had her head on his shoulder. She was probably soaking his shirt but he didn't seem to mind. When the crying had slowed down a bit Katie looked up at Sky's face. He was smiling down at her but she could see he was worried.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sky asked his smile gone.

"I'm sorry!" She said.

"For what?"

Katie didn't answer. She couldn't tell him why she was crying. She looked at the clock and realized it was getting late. Being grumpy all day didn't help her get what she needed done but what if she...Could she do it? She hoped so.

"Don't be mad at me and please don't laugh but I'm jealous that Sydney and Z are around you all the time," Katie said hoping that this would work.

"They're just really good friends, no need to be jealous," Sky said.

"Really? I mean you haven't even kissed either of them before?" she looked up to see that he was trying hard not to laugh.

"I knew it!" Katie said immediately getting out of Sky's lap.

"No, I haven't! But you're so cute when you're this jealous," Sky couldn't help but laugh now.

This is going exactly where she wanted this to go. Just a bit more persuasion was in order.

"hehe, maybe I'm being stupid. I just don't think it's right that now they are your partners and not me."

'What would make it up to you?"

"I have been wondering what your zords look like..."

"Come on, I'll show you mine."

Sky had become putty in Katie's hands.


	6. They're Gone!

**Katie's POV**

Sky had shown Katie the zords. Katie had gasped when she saw them because they were cars and they were huge...! For a split second she was wondering how she would ever get them out of there without being noticed but then she remembered she had a shrinking ray. Sky thought she was amazed that him and his team could drive them even though they were so big. She let him think that. Katie had said she was tired and going to bed. The two of them kissed goodnight at Katie's bedroom door.

While everyone was still awake and thought that she was asleep, Katie packed all of her things that Sky had given her. She also called her dad to tell him that she'll be ready to leave in a few hours. When she was positive everyone was asleep she silently creeped into the basement where the zords where. She pointed her shrinking ray at all of them and they shrunk into little polly pocket cars. She took them and put them in her purse then she ran out as quick as she could. Her dad was waiting for her. She got into the car and handed her dad the zords.

"Good job, baby!" He kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't get any body to show me where they were until tonight," She replied

He didn't respond. Instead he turned the radio onto her favorite station. Finally, Katie thought, I'm no longer being punished! She had not been allowed to listen to music until she stopped talking to Sky. Since her dad had hired someone to kidnap her so she would stop talking and hanging around Sky because she refused too, her dad made sure she NEVER listened to music. But now it looked like she was forgiven.

She should feel happy about getting to listen to music and that she had pleased her dad. But she couldn't. When Sky wakes up in the morning he's going to freak out because

A( all the zords are gone

B( She was gone

C( Sky would be suspicous that she, Katie, had taken them.

She would be long gone before Sky wakes up but she was still afraid of seeing him again...If she ever saw him again. She wouldn't, she couldn't think of this now! She lost track of the time in the car and eventually fell asleep.

**Sky's POV**

Sky was in a deep sleep when a loud alarm sounded. He jerked awake, surprised. He got dressed real quick and went to find out what was wrong. When he found the others they were talking to the commander and Kat. When they saw Sky they explained that the zords had been stolen.

"Is this a joke? How could any body steal those things? They're huge!" Sky said.

"This is no joke. Go look for yourself, they're gone!" Kat said.

Sky was in no mood for joking around. He went to go check. Sure enough the room that should have had 5 huge zords, was completely empty. How could this be, Sky thought. He had just been in there a few hours ago with Katie. He left the basement and went back into the command center.

"She's right, they're gone."

"No one but us know how to control them so whatever they plan to do with it they can't, right?" Sydney asked.

"The real problem is who took them and why," the commander said.

"Well, standing here is not going to help anything. Kat, do we have surveilance videos in that room?" Sky asked.

"No but we do have surveilance in the hallways and the front door. My guess is that the culpret is no longer in the building." Kat replied, "It'll take me a few minutes to pull them up."

Kat finally got the videos up. She decided to start playing the videos around midnight. That's the time every body was starting to head for bed. When the video said 1: 18 AM they saw a girl walking towards the basement. They could only see the back of her head but Sky was almost positive he knew who it was. At 1:45 AM on the videos the girl left the basement. They could clearly see her face. Everyone gasped when they saw who it was. They didn't say anything though until they saw Katie get into a black Mercedes.

"How did Katie know where we kept the zords?" Sydney asked.

"More importantly, why did she take them?" Z replied with another question.

"I knew there was something wrong about her, like she wasn't telling us the truth about herself." Bridge said.

"Bridge, why didn't you say anything before? We could have stopped her!" Sky said.

"I was trying to figure out her reasons for lying to us." Bridge said.

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Guys, stop! This is getting us nowhere. She drove away in a black car so now all we have to do is look for the car." Z said trying to get them to focus.

"Yeah, but we weren't able to get a license plate number. Plus, she could be any where by now!" Sky responded.

Z looked at him, pittifuly. She knew how much he loved Katie and how much this was probably hurting him. He was trying to focus and pretended it wasn't Katie they were looking for. Maybe it was an alien who stole her identity. Why didn't he think of that before!

"Look, let's check to see if it was Katie or not. You know how aliens can sometimes steal peoples identitys."

They decided he would check her room because Katie trusted him. He knocked on her door, didn't get an answer, so he opened the door. The room was empty, blank, as if no one had been in there. Well, looks like he had his answer.


	7. Rescue

**Katie's POV **

When she woke up she found herself in a basement, her hands and feet tied up. How did this happen, Katie wondered. Last thing she remembered she was in her dad's car and he was actually glad to be around her for once.

She tried to worm out of the basement but someone blocked her way.

"Oh, no you don't!" A man's voice said. He picked her up -he was wearing a mask so she couldn't see who it was- and threw her into the wall.

Her head hit the wall and she screamed in pain. "Shut up," the man muttered, upset. He went up to her and kicked her stomach. The breath was knocked out of her. She was gasping for air. Then the man grabbed something off a table. It was a shirt. He put it in her mouth and tryed to gag her!

The man left after taking the shirt out of Katie's mouth. She had no idea how long she gasped for air but it seemed like hours. She started to freak out. Where was her dad? Who was that man? Did her dad know about this? When will the man be back? If the man comes back? Will she ever get out of here and away from that man?

**Sky's POV**

It had been a week since Katie had stolen the zords. They stil had no leads on where she was. Sky not only wanted to find her and get the zords back but he also wanted to see if she was okay. Sky had a growing suspicion that she didn't steal the zords for herself. Sky was afraid that her dad had something to do with it. Katie's dad always seemed the criminal type. Sky had voiced his opinion to his team once but they said that Katie had always been a little weird to them.

Sky could see why his friends were mad at Katie. Maybe it was just that he didn't want to admit that his ex-girlfriend is a criminal now...

Sky was taking a nap when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but he answered anyways.  
>"'Ello?"<p>

"Sky! Please hurry! You need to get me out of here!" Katie's voice said.

She gave him the adress and without thinking he came and got her. He was afraid he'd have to confront whoever has scared Katie but was secretly hoping he would have to. When he saw Katie she looked so fragile and scared. She ran into his arms and started balling her eyes out. She felt so cold. He needed to get her away from here and near a heater and PRONTO!


	8. Scared

Sky and Katie were in Sky's car. Katie had finally warmed up but Sky kept the heater on because he thought she still felt cold. Sky had tried to talk to Katie but she wouldn't say a single word. Not even a "Thanks for saving me," nothing! He knows that she's probably scared about being charged with stealing. Little did she know that they were not going to SPD. Sky wanted Katie to trust him. He wasn't going to hurt her but she thought he would.

It was around sunset when Sky parked his car at a beach. Katie was taken by surprise. Sky got out of the car and opened the door for Katie. She couldn't help but smile and he smiled back in response. While they were walking towards the water Sky tried to take Katie's hand. She jerked away and then froze. Why had Sky brought her here? Sky didn't notice at first that she had frozen until he could feel the water underneath his feet. He came back to get her. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to know why she was so scared.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Sky asked. She didn't say anything for a long time. Finally she opened her mouth but she closed it again.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" Sky yelled in frustration. He grabbed ahold of Katie and started to shake her.

He realized his mistake right away and put her on her feet but she fell to the ground and started crying. No, she was sobbing. Sky got on his knees and tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. That hurt but he couldn't let Katie see it. When Katie finally stopped sobbing she got up and started heading towards the water. Sky fought with himself. He couldn't figure out if he should follow her or stay where he was.

He decided to follow her. He kept his distance until she saw him and motioned for him to come closer. When he got close enough to touch, she kissed him. It ended just as quick as it started but it was very sweet. Sky was going to say he was sorry for shaking her but she shook her head.

"It's so beautiful here," Katie said, "I forget the outside world when I'm here. You know, I used to dream of getting on a boat and never come back to shore. But I had never dreamed of going alone. I always dreamed of you coming with me..."

Sky looked into Katie's eyes and saw that she was in her own little world. He tried to imagine what she was imagining but he couldn't. A lifetime on a boat, never coming to shore wasn't his idea of a great life. But he could see forgetting the world and just think of the two of them, alone forever. Katie seemed to come back to reality.

"Am I in a lot of trouble?" She asked calmly.

"Yes. You know stealing is a crime. Why did you do it?" He answered.

"I was trying to get my dad's approval for once. He seemed pleased when I fell asleep but when I woke up he had tied me up. I don't know where he put the zords or if he even has them anymore."

"Did you know that everyone is mad at you?"

"I suspected as much but I only care if you are mad at me.."

Sky didn't answer her at first. Was he mad at her? Betrayed, definitely. He knew he had been mad at her but that evaporated when he saw her so vulnerable.

"No, I'm not mad at you. Just worried. Your dad always finds someway to end our relationship and it seems like he's finally succeeded."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you go back to SPD you'll be arrested and charged with stealing SPD rangers equipment. You'll be faced with at least three years in prison."

"If I go back? Does that mean I actually have a choice?"

This didn't make sense to Katie. He was the SPD rangers' leader, he should be bringing her in right now. Yet, it did make sense to Katie. Her and Sky have had a long history and he tries to protect her even though he can't seem to protect her from herself.

"They will be mad at me but yes, you have a choice," Sky seemed calm but Katie could see in his eyes that this was causing him pain.

"If you promise to visit me in prison I'll come with you to SPD."

They stayed at the beach a few more minutes in silence. They decided to head back. Katie wasn't scared anymore. She knew she was safe with Sky, even if he is bringing her to SPD where she might end up in prison for years.


	9. Zords

**Katie's dad POV**

"Where is she?" Daniel Block boomed.

He had left for a few hours to see his girlfriend when he got a call from Katie's "babysitter" saying that Katie was gone. When Daniel asked where Lucas was when this happened his answer was very vague.

"But where is she?" He boomed again.

"I don't know, sir," Lucas answered.

"You are going to help me find her and then you are fired!" Daniel said then hung up.

He looked at his girlfriend. She looked really worried.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where's Katie?"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll find her. She gets into trouble more than her mom did. That's why we had to tie her up. I have a feeling she had some help from a certain boy." Daniel had a look of distaste on his face.

"You better find her! I'm not going to have my sister's daughter running around getting in trouble. Not when she has the zords in her pocket! She gave them to you! Why'd you give them back to her?"

"I thought she was going to stay in the basement! How'd I know Sky Tate was going to come and get her?"

"Find her or else."

**Katie's POV**

Katie and Sky were getting something to eat. She was sitting on one side of a booth and Sky was sitting on the other. She dropped a napkin on the floor. She bent to pick it up and something fell out of her pocket. It was two of the zords! She grabbed them and sat back down.

"Why are you smiling so big?" Sky asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Guess I'm just really happy."

"You didn't seem this happy a minute ago."

She decided to show him why she was so happy. He looked surprised for a minute and then he too, looked very happy.

"I thought you didn't know where they were!"

"I guess I never gave them to my dad, weird."

She felt weird when they arrived at headquarters. What would Sky's team think of her? Sure, she stole from them but it was for a good reason. Well, a good reason to her but probably not a good reason to them. Sky brought her into his room and then called his team, and the commander to come into his room right away. Not exactly how she planned on doing this. Why on earth would he want to do this in his bedroom?

I was sitting on Sky's bed when everyone arrived. At first they only saw Sky-just as he had planned it- when they asked what was going on he moved aside so they could see me. They all gasped and looked surprised but a moment after I was looking at four angry faces. Before they could voice their opinion Sky started to explain what was going on. He asked me to hand him the zords I didn't even hesitate. Everyone but Sky seemed surprised by this fact but let it go. And then way too soon they had to talk about what to do with her.

"Even if she did bring them back it doesn't change the fact that she stole them," the commander said.

She lost interest after that. It was over. One prison after the other, Katie thought. She just couldn't escape. Maybe it was her destiny to be in chains her whole life. Someone touched her and she came back to reality.

"Katie, are you okay?" Sky asked.

"Oh, sure. I barely escaped the prison my dad made for me and now I'll just be going to a different kind of prison!" Katie was thinking but noticed she said it aloud.

"We'll let you go if you promise not to break the law again," the commander said.

"I promise! I didn't want to do it in the first place."

How did she miss that part of the conversation? Whatever. It sounded like she was finally free!


	10. Lucas

**A Week Later**

Katie felt like she was being spyed on everytime she went outside. The first time she felt like that she told Sky. He told her that she was just paraniod but he'd made sure she was protected at all times ever since then. Most of the time Sky would be the one to come with her. Sky had to do something more important so Katie was outside without protection for once. She liked having Sky around her because no one messed with her. But when he's gone, guys and aliens come to talk to her. She didn't like to talk to anyone except Sky so they left pretty quickly.

Katie lashed out everytime she even tried to talk to someone. Even if she was happy! No one knew why, not even her. She knew her emotions were going crazy but does that explain it? She was also very confused. She didn't know who to be afraid of who or to trust. She knew she liked Sky. Liked? Was that even the right word anymore? She was scared her dad would find her but also scared if he didn't. She wanted him to disapear but she also wanted him to see how happy she was. Should she trust Sky and his friends? Or just Sky? Or was her dad really trying to protect her? Ugh!

"Hello, Kate." A guy's voice said behind her.

Katie twirled around to see who it was. The guy looked around 26 years old. He had shaggy black hair, green eyes. He wasn't tan but he wasn't pale either. He looked a lot like herself ecxcept he was taller.

"Hi," Katie said trying to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Let go!" Katie said.

"No," he said.

"Fine, but just so you know, I have friends in high places."

"Oh, I know." He smirked.

She was thinking of a way to escape when Sky showed up.

What's going on here?" Sky asked.

"Nothin'" the guy said letting Katie go.

"Who are you?" Sky asked the mystery guy.

"My name is Lucas Block."

Block? That's my last name, Katie thought. But it wasn't possible that they were related. She didn't have any siblings...Or did she?

"Do you have any siblings?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, actually I do." Lucas responded.

"I think she wanted more info than that," Sky said.

"Okay, but promise me you won't go into shock,"

"Yeah, whatever, I promise."

"You're my little sister."

Sky and Katie both gasped in shock. Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes.

"I thought you said you weren't going to go into shock." Lucas said, smiling a bit.

"I'm not in shock, I just don't believe you." Katie responded.

"Fine, I'll prove it. Ask me anything."

"What happened to my, I mean our, mother?" It was the first question that popped into her head.

"Simple, she got into a car crash and died."

That was true. Katie remembered her dad saying that him and her mom had got into a fight, she got in her car and drove off. She was upset so she wasn't paying attention to the road and ended up a car crash and died.

"Katie's been freaked all week about someone spying on her. Was that you?" Sky asked.

" I was keeping an eye on her, but I wasn't spying."

"In my book 'keeping an eye on her' is spying." Sky said.

"Whatever,"

"I kept thinking it was dad! Which reminds me...Why are you keeping an eye on me? I've rarely ever gotten into trouble." both guys snickered. Katie pretended she didn't hear them.

"Actually you do, but to the point," Sky said.

'Dad is really pissed that you got away again so he said that I was supposed to help him find you but I know how he's hurt you and I promise you I won't bring you to him." Lucas said to Katie and ignoring the fact that Sky was right next to her.

"Ha! How can I trust you? How do I know you're not lying right now? Maybe you mean it now but will change your mind when dad threatens you."

"I'm not scared of him anymore. I just got my own place and it's far away from dad. I'll never see him again."

"Uh huh. Do you by any chance know that guy that threw me around like a rag doll while I was in that stupid basement?"

Lucas didn't answer for awhile. Sky was getting really annoyed that I was talking to my "brother" instead of kissing him. Also, that my "brother" wasn't answering my question. It was like I was asking him if he had killed someone!

"Ugh! Will you just answer her so we can move on!" Sky said, agravated.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Guys! Lucas, please tell me, who is he?" Katie said trying to defuse the tension.

"I was supposed to hang out with my friends but dad told me to 'babysit' you. I didn't want to so I asked my-I mean our- uncle to do it for me. I forgot at the time that he blamed you for mom's death and he wanted to get revenge. I'm sorry," Lucas explained. He hung his head as he finished.

"I forgive you." Katie said and hugged Lucas. It was awkward and very brief.

Katie went back to Sky's side. Sky seemed livid for no apparent reason. All of a sudden Sky's morpher started beeping. He answered it. It was Bridge saying that they needed his help with a runaway prisoner. Sky kissed Katie's cheek then left.

"Does he do that a lot?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, he's an SPD ranger, it's his job," Katie said. It should have been obvious by Sky's SPD uniform, she thought.

"Wanna get something to eat? You look hungry."

"No!"

"Why?"

There were several reasons. One of them was that she didn't want to spend another minute with Lucas. She decided to go with not hungry, which was one of her reasons.

"I'm not hungry, maybe another time." Before he could answer she made a run for headquarters. It only took her a few minutes. She didn't look back until her hand was on the front door. No one was following her. Phew!


	11. Park

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've written! I've been super busy and I had a writers block!**

**Sky's POV**

It had been a few weeks since Lucas came into Katie's life. Katie had come to trust Lucas and she made excuses just so they could hang out without Sky.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about. She just wants to talk to her brother, nothing else," Z said.

"I don't know. When I caught them eating lunch together a few days ago it looked like they were getting too close," I said for what seemed like the tenth time today.

"They're brother and sister, they're going to get close."

"That's not what I meant. It looked like he was going to kiss her."

"I doubt that's what he wanted to do."

"You weren't there! I'm telling you, he was going to kiss her."

"Why didn't he then?"

"Because Katie spotted me and stopped him."

"Then you shouldn't worry," Z said, ending the conversation.

Sky couldn't help but smile a little bit. Katie had seem him, smiled and waved, and saw what Lucas was trying to do and stopped him. He had to believe that she would've done the same thing if she hadn't seen him, otherwise he'd go crazy. He couldn't help but wonder what Katie and Lucas were doing right now. What if they were kissing...or worse? Okay, he had to distract himself somehow..

**A Bit Later**

Sky was walking to the park when he saw them. Katie and Lucas were kissing! Sky went up to them, ripped them apart, and punched Lucas in the face. He fell to the ground, Sky wanted to beat him to a pulp, but Katie held him back. He could've taken her down easily, but he'd hate himself if he hurt her.

"Sky, calm down.," Katie said. Usually her voice can calm him, but not this time.

"He was KISSING YOU!" Sky yelled. Katie let go of him, shocked.

He didn't mean to yell, he knew that would hurt her, but he was just so angry! Lucas finally got up and tried to punch Sky back but Katie got inbetween them. They had no idea what she was going to say, but whatever it was it'll probably get them to stop fighting...at least for a little while.

"Guys! Stop this. Now!" Katie said. She looked at Sky and said, "Sky, I did try to stop him, I just wasn't strong enough to stop him." Then she looked at Lucas and said, "Look, I don't know why you would want to kiss your sister but try it again and I promise that you'll die."

When she had looked at Sky her face was apolegetic but when she looked at Lucas she looked disgusted and horrified. As Sky was calming down Katie was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Once he finally calmed down he grabbed her and held her in his arms. She starting crying right away. He knew how much she hated to cry in public and he was a little bit surprised that she let her guard down like that. He had totally forgotten that Lucas was still there until he started to cough.

"Get out of here! I better not see you near her ever again!" Sky barked.

Lucas didn't really seemed scared but he left. Katie eventually stopped crying. Sky held her back to look into her eyes. She looked horrified. He told her that everything will be alright, he'd make sure of it. Then he softly kissed her lips. They decided to walk around the park for a little while. Katie wasn't ready to face his friends yet. They walked hand in hand around the park until sudenly they realized it was 11 o' clock at night! They ran to headquarters as fast as they could. His team was probably wondering what happened and where he was. But if they were that worried they would've tried to contact him, right?

When they got to headquarters he found his team sitting around playing card games and reading magazines. They didn't even look up when he said hello. Apparently they didn't even notice he was gone! Katie could sense how he was feeling. He only knew that because she kissed him. They started making out. He didn't care if his team, his friends, saw. The only thing that mattered was that he was kissing Katie and he never wanted to stop...But they had to break apart eventually. When they did they realized that everyone had gone to bed already. Katie blushed deep red. She didn't like to have a very long make out session in front of people.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed now." Katie said. She started to head towards her room but he pulled her back.

"How about you sleep in my room tonight?" he asked. That's not what he meant to say! He meant to say "stay up a little bit longer, please." How did he get those two mixed up?

"Not tonight."

"Atleast let me make sure you actually make it to your bed before you fall asleep."

She agreed. She must be more tired then she looked because she usually would've told him that she's fine and doesn't need his help. He helped her get her shoes off and tucked her into her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. She looked so peaceful! He kissed her forehead. Then he left her room and got into his own bed.


	12. Katie Crying

**Katie's POV**

It was a little bit after two in the afternoon and Katie was standing in her room at SPD headquarters, thinking about when Lucas kissed her. She couldn't help but ask herself if she had kissed him back. She didn't think so but it was possible. She knew she didn't like the way his lips felt, though. She wanted to feel Sky's lips on hers so she could forget about how Lucas's felt, but he had Ranger duty. She was getting so annoyed with his "Ranger duty"! When she wanted him the most, he was always gone. Probably rescuing a bunch of super pretty girls. Why do I get so jealous when I think of that, she thought.

She started to imagine a very pretty girl kissing Sky. She fell to the ground and started to cry. If this is how she felt just imagining seeing that, she couldn't imagine actually seeing that happen. Now I know a little bit of how Sky felt, she thought.

**Sky's POV**

Sky finally got back to heaquarters a little bit after midnight. He'd been doing Ranger duty almost ever since he got up arond six in the morning. He was so tired but before he went to bed he wanted to see how Katie was, if she was even awake still. When he got to her door he decided to just peek inside. He didn't want to knock on her door and wake her up. He peeked in and saw Katie was sitting on her floor with her back to him. She hadn't even moved when he opened the door. He came in and walked towards her, still she didn't move. She finally looked up when he sat down next to her. He could tell right away that she'd been crying. For how long and how hard, he couldn't tell. Before he could say or do anything she put her head in her lap and started crying again. He started to rub her back. He wanted to say something but he didn't want to say the wrong thing so he kept his mouth shut.

A few minutes later she stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it," Katie whispered not looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked her. He was way too tired to play mind games.

"Earlier I was thinking about if I ever saw you kiss some other girl. I could picture it in my head. I've been crying for hours just imagining the pain I would've felt seeing that. I can't even imagine how must it was for you."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Katie finally looked at him and realized how tired he was.

"Oh, you must be exhausted! Can you make it to your bedroom?" She asked.

He didn't even have enough energy to shake his head, how did she expect him to make it to his bedroom which was a few bedrooms away from hers? He caught a glimpse of Katie's face as she was getting up. She looked scared, but he had no idea why.

"I guess you could sleep in here, if you're that tired..." Katie said slowly, nervously.

Ah, now he got it. She always was nervous when a guy was in her room, but a guy sleeping in her room absolutely terrified her. He wanted to tell her that it was fine, he'd make it to his room somehow but the words just weren't coming out.

She started unmaking her bed so someone could get under the covers easily. When she was done with that she helped him unto her bed and under the covers. He has very glad that he had thought to take his shoes off before he came to check on her! She probably was, too. A few minutes later he felt Katie crawl slowly into her bed. She didn't snuggle into him like he wanted, but he knew that this was a new and scary thing for her and he didn't want her to be scared of him, so he didn't complain.


	13. Snuggle Buddies

**Katie's POV**

A loud and annoying alarm started going off. Katie couldn't quite open her eyes yet so she was feeling around for the alarm clock on her nightstand but couldn't find one. Then she started to feel around on her bed for it but she stopped suddenly when she heard a man's voice next to her. She opened her eyes and gasped. Sky was sitting up on the farthest side of the bed, talking to someone on his phone. Slowly she remembered what happened last night. She remembered that he was too tired to move so she had let sleep on her bed. She remembered changing into her pajamas but she didn't take of her bra like she normally would've. But she couldn't remember why she had laid down on the opposite side of the bed. She had wanted really badly to snuggle up to him to fall asleep but she didn't.

When Sky hung up he looked at her but didn't say anything. After a few minutes of staring at each other she said "Good morning."

"Are you okay?" Sky asked nervously.

"I think so...why?" she asked.

"You look upset.."

"I'm not upset...just annoyed."

"Why? Did I do something to annoy you?"

"Of course not! I'm annoyed at myself, not you."

"I'm glad you're not annoyed at me, but you still didn't answer my question."

She thought carefully before she answered. Sky was getting a little impatient but he could wait a minute or two.

"I'm annoyed because I didn't sleep closer to you..." She looked away from him. She didn't want to see his reaction.

One second she's on one side of the bed, the next she's on the other side...Right next to Sky.

"I don't have to do my Ranger duty for a few more hours. We could just snuggle and watch tv till then." He said winking. She thought about it.

"No tv. I'm still tired." She said.

"Sounds good to me. I don't know how late it'll be before I get back, so I'll need all the sleep I can get."

That ended their conversation. They snuggled up to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Sky's POV**

Him and Katie had fallen asleep snuggling each other. He couldn't believe this was happening! His alarm on his cell phone started to ring. He carefully found his phone and turned the alarm off. He didn't want to wake her.

Somebody started to knock on Katie's door. He wanted to tell the person to leave them alone, but Katie might not want other people to know that he spent the night in her room. She wouldn't want them to think something had happened when nothing actually had. So he just stayed where he was. The person still was knocking on the door so he nudged Katie to wake her up. She opened her eyes and smiled until she heard the knocking. She started to freakt out.

"Hold on." She called.

She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a tshirt and brushed her hair. She motioned for him to hide under her covers. Once he did he could hear her open the door.

"Oh, hi Bridge," Katie said a little nervously.

"Hey.. Do you know where Sky is? He's not in his room." Bridge said.

"Maybe he's eating breakfast? Or maybe lunch? I haven't checked the time at all today."

"It's lunch time, and I've already checked but I'll look again."

"Okay, good luck," she said shutting the door.

He wasn't going to get come out of hiding until she said it was clear, but it was starting to get really hot under all the blankets. But Katie got on the bed and pulled the covers off for him.

"That was really close!" She said, relaxing a bit.

"He probably knows I'm in here. Your voice gave us away," he said.

"Well, it's not like we were doing anything."

"True, but I should be going. If they're looking for me it's probably for something important."

"Please, don't leave." Katie said frowning.

"How about you come with me?" he asked her.

"Okay!"

They decided that she would leave the room first to make sure no one was around. She peeked her head into the room and said that it was clear. They walked hand-in-hand to his bedroom. There was a bathroom with a shower next to his bedroom and he was really needing a shower right now. He probably stunk really bad but Katie didn't seem to mind. He on the other hand did. She seemed a really nervous when she realized what he was planning on doing. To make her less nervous he grabbed a pair of his underwear and a pair of pants so he could change in the bathroom.

He had taken an hour to shower. When he was finished in there he went back into his bedroom to put on his shirt. He saw Katie sitting on his bed when he opened his bedroom door. She gasped, then blushed. He started to feel self-concious.

"What?" He asked nervously as he shut his door.

She got off the bed and came up to him. At first all she did was put her hands on his chest but then she kissed his lips. He stood there, shocked for a second and then he started kissing her back. They broke apart when his door opened and someone said "Found him." His whole squad came in. Katie stood there, frozen. Sky grabbed a shirt and quickly put it on and put his hands on Katie's shoulders. She melted right away.

"I'm sorry if we interrupted something." Z said smiling.

"You weren't." Sky said clearing his throat.

"Okay...Anyways, guess who we have in custody right now?" Bridge said.

"I have no idea. Who?"

"Lucas!" Z, Syd, and Bridge said at the same time.

Katie looked at Sky. She was angry. "You had them arrest Lucas just because he kissed me?" she yelled in his face.

"No, I didn't! Guys, would you mind explaining before she kills me?" Sky said a little nervously. He knew what Katie was capable of if she got mad enough.

"Calm down, Katie. Sky was curious to know if he was who he said he was. Turns out he isn't. His real name is Frank Johnson. He's stolen quite a bit of identitys. But it turns out you did have an older brother named Lucas. They found his body in Frank's appartment. It looks like Frank tortured your brother into telling him everything about him and his family. When he found out he had a little sister that had no idea about Lucas, he used it to his advantage."

Katie looked like she was ready to kill Frank. Sky'll have to make sure no one lets Katie in to see him, otherwise she might really kill him.


	14. Protection

**Katie's POV**

Katie had been told that the SPD rangers arrested her brother, who isn't her actual brother. She wanted some answers right away but everyone told maybe later. Maybe later? If this was happening to any of them they'd be able to get the answers they needed! How could they do this to her?

"Katie...?" Sky said bringing Katie back to the present. It had been two weeks since they arrested Frank, not ten minutes ago.

Sky and Katie were sitting across from each other at Pizza Planet. Sky was desperately trying to keep her distracted. He knew that if she thought too much about Frank Johnson she'd go crazy and depressed. He also knew that if he left her alone she'd go and try to see Frank. Both of those facts are true. Two days after the arrest Sky had left to do his duty as the Red Ranger. She had tried to visit Frank so she'd get answers but had been stopped by the security guards. They had told her that Sky had said that she wasn't allowed to see Frank. She'd been so mad that she didn't talk to Sky until yesterday.

"I know you're mad at me but I did this to protect you," Sky said picking up a slice if pizza.

"Whatever," Katie said looking down at her lap.

She had only agreed to go eat pizza with him because he wouldn't take no for an answer. She didn't want to chit-chat with him. She just wanted to eat pizza then go back to her room and sulk, which she'd been doing ever since the arrest.

"I know you have a lot of questions for Frank that you want answered. I'll let you get those answers soon, but not right now. First I want some answers from you."

"Why should I answer any of your questions?"

"Do you remember what we were doing before the team found us?" He asked compeletly ignoring her question.

"Of course I do."

When Sky had come back to his room after his super long shower he'd been shirtless. She hadn't seen him shirtless in a long time and he had never been that buff. She couldn't help but be amazed. She'd been so amazed that she kissed him just because he was so beautiful!

"That morning had been so amazing. I thought you loved me as much as I love you...But then you compeletly stop talking to me after the security guards wouldn't let you see Frank because I ordered them not to. If you really did love me as much as I love you you'd have realized that I am only doing this to protect you."

She started to cry. She didn't mean to make him think that she didn't love him. She had been so mad, but not at him. She'd been mad at Frank but she had been taking it out on Sky and now he doesn't think she loves him! Without even realizing what she was doing she got up and sat next to Sky and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry! I was a bit mad at you for keeping me from talking to him, but I finally realized that you were doing it to protect me. I'm mostly mad at Frank, though. He lied over and over again and he tortured and killed my real brother. How would that make you feel?"

"I'd be very mad. We're a lot alike in that way. When we get mad we lash out at people but not the ones we want to lash out at. And when we get to lash out at the people we want to it might end in death. For us and/or them."

Katie looked into Sky's eyes and saw...Anger. "Sky...?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"I love you," she said but he didn't seem to hear her.

"I've been so worried that if you saw him all the anger would rise up and you'd kill him in an instant. I know it sounds like I was trying to protect him, but I knew you'd hate yourself if you killed him espeically if you hadn't gotten any answers yet. I had no idea you'd react this way but I can't bring myself to regret keeping you away from him."

She didn't want to talk about Frank anymore. All she wanted to do was kiss Sky like she had right before she found out about Frank. So that's exactly what she did. She kissed him and he immediately started kissing her back. She didn't care about anything else at the moment. She hadn't kissed Sky in twelve days. They had to make up for it.


	15. Hate

**Sky's POV**

Sky was about to let Katie in to see Frank. He had delayed this moment for over a month but Katie was getting very impatient. She had started to bring it up every day. It would be the same conversation every single day. She'd bring it up, he'd say no and he was only doing this to protect her, she'd say she didn't need protection, he would say that she did and then she'd get mad and storm out of the room and not be seen for hours.

Yesterday before she ran out she slapped him in the face and said that she hated him. As he watched her leave the room, crying, he realized neither of them could take it anymore. He realized for the first time that there were other people in the room and they were all staring at him.

He counted to ten then left to go find Katie. He had been looking for over two hours and was about to give up when he saw her sitting by a tree with her head between her knees. He knew he should probably give her some space but he was afraid that if he did she'd hate him even more.

"I'm sorry," Sky said standing right above her.

She looked at up him, tears soaking her face. When she noticed it was him she looked away. His face crumbled.

"Katie, I'm really sorry. I don't know what you're going through and I don't know how to help you through this. I'm doing the best I can but I can see that it's not working. You can go see Frank tomorrow, I promise."

"Really?" She asked while looking at her hands.

"Well, only if I come with you," he responded.

"Of course," she said as she looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

He laughed. He loved it when she rolled her eyes at him. It meant that she forgave him.

**Katie's POV**

Sky had just walked into Frank's cell. He was going in first so that she didn't attack Frank before he got in there. She wasn't sure how she'd react seeing him but she thought Sky was being stupid.

As she walked in to see him she thought about how she never even met her real brother and had no idea what he was really like. Had no idea what his smile looked like, his face, his eyes, nothing. Had no idea if he was the overprotective type of brother or one who cared but not much or if he was the type that didn't care at all. She always imagined having an overprotective brother. One that would protect her from any and everything.

As she looked at Frank she no longer saw the person he has pretended to be. She saw the real him, a murderer. She could feel her anger rising. How dare he pretend to be her big brother! How dare he pretend to love her! How dare he brutally murder someone! And not just someone but her brother, the one he pretended to be! She could feel herself getting madder by the second but there was nothing she could do about it.

Amazingly, it had only been two minutes since she had walked in. Everyone was quiet but the way Katie was feeling she was going to start yelling at any second.

"Hi, Katie! I'm glad you finally convinced Sky to let me out! I knew you wouldn't believe all of his lies," Frank said.

That did it. She started kicking and punching him as hard as she could. While yelling at him of course. Sky grabbed her almost right away but he was too late. Frank was bleeding pretty bad. She was still trying to kick him as Sky was pulling her out of the room. It's a good thing he was stronger than her because she was struggling so much to get away from Sky so she could kill Frank.

"Katie, stop. Calm down!" Sky kept repeating but she just couldn't.

Ten minutes later she did eventually stop struggling. She started crying. Now she knew why Sky has tried so hard to keep her away. A minute later it seemed, she stopped crying. She looked at Sky who was still holding her just in case she tried to attack Frank again. He looked...happy. Why on Earth was he so happy? She had blood all over her. She had no idea if any of it was hers. She didn't think so because she didn't feel anything but maybe she had just been to angry to even notice.

"I'm okay, really. You can let me go now," She told Sky.

"I don't want to but okay," he replied as he let me go.

"Ew! Look at all this blood!"

"You should probably get cleaned up so we can see if that's just his blood or yours too."

They walked to her room together. She grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower. Once she was done she looked in the mirror and noticed that she did have a few bruises but nothing too bad. Once she got dressed she went back to her bedroom.

Sky was sitting on her bed waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile. It reminded her of those few hours before she found out about Frank. Oh how she missed that! It felt like a whole different lifetime!

He smiled as if he knew just what she was thinking. He did. He came up to her and started kissing her as if there was no tomorrow!


	16. Note

**Sky's POV**

Katie had been acting very strange since she saw Frank last week. She didn't talk much and when she did it was only if someone asked her a question. Sky was getting really worried about her. He couldn't get her to do anything. She wouldn't go on walks, she wouldn't even leave her room unless someone pyshically forced her out. He did that a few times but he learned his lesson real quick. She'd get upset and then she'd start to cry and wouldn't answer him when he asked what was wrong. He'd eventually let go of her and then she'd run back into her room.

He couldn't understand what was going on and it scared him. Everyone was telling him to give her some space, she'll come around when she's ready. But he couldn't take it much longer. He couldn't take her mood swings much longer. She was great one minute, horrible the next. It was killing him!

He was out taking a walk with Sydney and she was talking nonstop. He didn't mind, though, because it gave him a chance to think about how Katie had been acting.

"Earth to Sky?" Sydney said.

He looked around and noticed that they had already walked two miles and had already made it back to Headquarters. Syd was by the door but Sky was fifteen feet away, he had kept walking.

"I'm sorry...I have a lot on my mind," Sky said walking back to the door.

"Katie'll come around when she's-" Syd had started to say but was cut off by Bride and Z walking outside and banging into her.

"What's going on?" Sky asked. They looked really worried.

"I was hoping she was with you and you had calmed her down..." Z said.

"What are you talking about? Syd isn't mad, are you?" Sky asked. She shook her head. They both were so confused! What was going on?

"Maybe this will explain it...maybe not, but hopefully it will," Bridge said handing Sky a peice of paper.

Dear Sky'

I'm sorry I've been so distant this past week. I'm so sorry I lost my temper like that. I can't allow that to happen again. What if that was you? Or what if that will be you eventually? I can't take that risk. I'm going to find my dad and leave you and your friends alone. Please don't try to find me.

I love you, but I have to do this.

Katie

What was she thinking? She couldn't go back to her dad! He'll hurt her! Maybe even kill her! What is going on with her? Why can't she just stay happy? Why can't he be enough to make her happy?

"We have to find her!" Sky barked.

"Where do we start? We have no idea where she could be!" Syd said.

"I don't know but we have to find her!" Sky said.

And for the next ten days they all looked for her but they still couldn't find her. Sky was looking once again in Katie's room trying to find a clue as to where she was. He looked under her bed, her sheets, her drawers, everywhere but nothing was coming up! He hit her dresser in frustration. He saw something on the dresser that he didn't remember seeing before. It was a address. He radioed his team and Sky told them that he was going to check it out. Z said she'd come with. He wanted to go alone but backup is always a good thing to have.

**Where did Katie go? Is the address a dead end or could it be a big break into finding Katie? Find out soon!**


	17. Run Away

**Katie's POV**

Katie had tears in her eyes as she wrote the letter to Sky. She knew that it'd break his heart but she had to do it. She'd rather break his heart then end his life. But what if that's the same thing, she couldn't help but think. No, she musn't think that otherwise she wouldn't have the strength to do this.

As soon as she finished the letter, she found a phone and called her dad.

"Hi, dad, can you pick me up near SPD headquarters?" she said as soon as her dad picked up.

"Sweetie! We've been looking everywhere for you! Actually, I can't but here's my address," he said happily. She wrote it down on two peices of paper because the first time she wrote it down she misheard what he had said.

"Thank you. I'm heading your way now. Sky will probably be looking for soon so I need to leave quickly."

"See ya," and with that he hung up.

She walked for about two hours until she finally found the address her dad gave her. The house was a brown house and it wasn't big but not small, either. It looked really pretty. Not something out of a fairtytale, though. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and gasped. It looked so clean and prestene. She couldn't remember her dad ever having their house looking like that. It seemed like it had a woman's touch but there wasn't a woman in her dad's life atleast that's what she thought.

She could smell food cooking. She had no idea what it was but it smelled delicious. The only thing was her dad doesn't cook...who had cooked? She got her answer a minute later when a 50 something year old lady with black hair gave her a hug and said that she was glad to finally meet her and that she's her dad's girlfriend. Katie stood still. His dad's girlfriend, who still hadn't given Katie her name, noticed and let go and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. Then her dad came up and hugged her.

**Ten Days Later**

How does she keep finding herself tied up, literally? The last thing she remembered she had just finished grocery shopping with her dad. He had gotten mad because she wasn't carrying the bag right or something. Now she was in her room with her hands tied behind her back and a cloth in her mouth to keep her from talking.


	18. restaurant

**Katie's POV**

I'm so sick and tired of getting into these situations! I do something that gains my dad's love and one little thing ends me back into trouble and probably near death. I decide to keep playing this little game but I'm going to change the rules a little bit. As I was planning on how to do this dad's girlfriend came in with a tray of food.

"Oh, yay! You're finally awake! I brought some food for you. Only thing is it requires hands and yours are tied up. If I untie you can you keep it a secret from your father?" She asked.

"Of course I can," I responded.

Oh, this was going to be easier than I thought! As soon as my hands were untied I knocked dad's gf out. Then I untied my legs and tied dad's gf up. I used my experience from SPD to get out of there safely and quickly. I wish I could see dad's face when he sees his girlfriend instead of me, I think.

I looks around and realize I have no idea where I am! But instead of calling Sky for help I go into a local restaurant. The restaurant looks small from the outside but inside looks huge. As I walk in everyone stops what they were doing and stares at me. Did I come in naked or something? I look down and sigh in relief. I have clothes on. I sit down at a small table that has two chairs. Everyone was still staring at me but I liked the audience now.

I put my feet on the other chair. People gasped but I just ignored them. Someone taps on my shoulder. I look to see who dared tap on my shoulder and see...Sky.

"Katie!" He says as he picks me up and hugs me. He tries to kiss me but I push him away.

"Leave me alone!" I say.

Sky looks at me for a few seconds shocked. I wrote a note saying I didn't want him to come and find me but I know that he didn't listen to my request. Whatever, now he'll see that I meant it..even though I didn't. I was so scared of losing my temper and killing him that I had to get away from him. Make sure I never saw him again so it wouldn't be a problem. I try not to look at Sky but I can only resist for so long.

He looks so devastated that I hug him and I was an inch from his lips when I pulled away. I keep confusing him and myself. What do I really want? To keep him close to me forever or let him go and never see him again?

"Katie, what's going on? One minute you love me the next you hate me. I can't keep doing this! Just tell me the truth. Do you love me or hate me? I promise I'll leave you alone if you hate me." Sky asked me seeming to hear my thoughts.

"I..." I try tell him I hate him, even though it's a lie but I just can't get the words out. Sky senses my hesitation and makes me look into his eyes.

"Do you hate me?" He whispers.

"No," I whisper back.

"Do you love me?" He whispers. I try to look away from his eyes but he won't let me. "Answer me." He says trying to keep calm but I know he's about to lose it so I say "yes," and before I know what's really happening, we're both crying and kissing each other.

I have to stop this! But..I don't want to. Finally we break apart. I run to the girls' bathroom and lock the door and fall to the floor crying harder than I was before. I hear someone banging on the door telling me to open the door but I can't. I can't let anyone see me like this! Sadly, I have no choice because Sky knocks the door down.

He picks me up, throws me over his shoulders, and carries me to a SPD truck. I'm still crying and don't even try to move when he puts me in the passenger seat and buckles me up.


End file.
